


Ані слова

by pinkelderberry



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Goblins, M/M, Magic Revealed, Ukrainian Translation | Український переклад
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelderberry/pseuds/pinkelderberry
Summary: — Ані слова! — суворо попередив Артур.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Ані слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not A Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684303) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 

> Як і завжди, буду вельми вдячна за коментарі/критику/поради щодо помилок чи альтернативного перекладу! ^.^

— Ані слова! — суворо попередив Артур.

— Я мовчав! — зауважив Мерлін, тимчасом як обличчя Артура в черговий раз майнуло повз.

— _ Добре_.

— Звичайно, якби я _ збирався _ що-небудь сказати... — почав було Мерлін, проте поспішно додав: — проте я не буду! — варто було Артурові спрямувати на нього свій гнівний погляд — принаймні наскільки це було можливо в його ситуації, висячи догори дриґом над ямою зі загостреними списами й стікаючи слизом, який дуже слабко, майже непомітно тхнув гниллю, що було навіть гірше, ніж якби це був повноцінний сморід, оскільки запах _ раз-по-раз _ долітав до його носа, варто було про нього забути. А все тому, що він повільнесенько крутився довкола своєї осі, підвішений за гомілки. 

Його настрою не поліпшував той факт, що Мерлін увесь день настирливо намагався попередити його про ґоблінські пастки, що він, зрозуміло, повністю ігнорував, оскільки всім відомо, що ґобліни — то лише безглузді казочки, вигадані для того, щоби залякувати неслухняних дітей. Тож хто би не здійснювали набіги на села біля південного кордону, винищуючи тамтешню худобу, вони точно не були _ ґоблінами_. Напевно, то були бандити, найняті їхніми сусідніми ворогами, а тому фактові, що вони забирали виключно нутрощі, полишаючи решту м'яса на гниття, мало існувати цілком просте пояснення.

— Дуже мудро з твого боку, — прокоментував Артур. — А тепер _ спусти мене_.

— Е-е-е, зараз, — відповів Мерлін, роззираючись навколо. — Це… може бути непросто.

— _ Мер_ліне, — промовив Артур крізь зуби. — Прямо біля твоєї ноги лежить _ колода_. Поклади її над ямою...

— Я не про те, що не можу придумати, як це зробити! — відгукнувся Мерлін. — Я мав на увазі, що вони можуть спробувати мені перешкодити, — він смикнув підборіддям, і під час наступного оберту Артур помітив блідий відблиск очей, схожих на величезні наповнені зеленуватим світлом скельця, що наближалися до них із обох боків по стежках, які, як він розумів уже _ зараз_, цілком передбачувано сходилися до замаскованого килимка, що прикривав пастку. Очі сиділи на круглих, горбистих, схожих на жаб'ячі лицях, прямо над нижніми щелепами, що скалилися подвійними рядами схожих на голки зубів.

— Чудово, — прокоментував Артур, відчуваючи подих фаталізму. Ну, принаймні меч і досі в нього в руці. — Клади під мене ту колоду — _ швидко_! — йому треба буде розрубати мотузку, впасти на колоду, _ не _повсковзнутися на слизі, спробувати очистити шлях для відходу на північ…

— Ворушитися, і ґобліни вбивати король, — попередив один, винятково бородавчастий ґоблін, і здійняв — арбалет, тому що ну звісно ж у них були арбалети. Артур мав на собі кольчугу, проте не повні лати.

— Ви все одно мене вб'єте, якщо я й далі тут висітиму! — помітив Артур.

Ґоблін похитав головою. 

— Ні. Ти просто висіти там, навіщо ґобліни вбивати ти? Ґобліни не хотіти вбивати король. Ґобліни хотіти допомога.

— _ Допомоги_? — перепитав Артур. — Оригінально ви просите в Камелота про допомогу: вирізати нашу худобу й наставити для мене пасток...

— Ґобліни не _ просити _допомога, — заперечив бородавчастий із відразою на обличчі. — Ґобліни вимінювати допомога. Король у ґобліни. Ґобліни віддавати король за допомога.

— Ой, та заради всього… — Артур стиснув щелепи. Його батько буде просто _ в захваті_. — Викупу не буде. Камелот не веде перемовин із тими, хто вчиняє насильство в нашому королівстві. Якщо хочете нашої допомоги, негайно відпустіть мене й сподівайтеся на нашу милість у тому, чого би ви там від нас не хотіли.

— Ґобліни не хотіти допомога від _ Камелот_, — знову заперечив ґоблін. — Ґобліни хотіти допомога від Емріс, — і він перевів погляд на Мерліна. — Ти допомагати, ґобліни віддавати король.

— Що? — перепитав Артур, дивлячись на Мерліна, який виглядав доволі стурбованим навіть із його перевернутої позиції. — Дурні, це _ Мерлін_! Він мій _ слуга_!

— Так, — промовив ґоблін із жалем. — Емріс прислужувати король. Велика втрата, якщо запитувати я. Ми стежити весь день. Емріс казати: «Ґобліни дивитися». Король голосно тупати. Емріс казати: «Звертати увага на пастка». Король потрапляти в пастка, — він і ще кілька ґоблінів несхвально захитали головами, а Артур став навсправжки міркувати про те, щоби розхитатися й швидко перерізати мотузку, аби впасти їм на голови й перевірити, скількох одразу йому вдасться знешкодити. — Король минулого й майбутнього — темна конячка. Емріс більше не хотіти король — Емріс казати, ґобліни придумати щось інше. Ґобліни мати королева, вона розумна, вона не потрапляти в пастка. Ти хотіти служити королева? — запитав він у Мерліна.

— Е-е-е, ні, дякую, справді, — відгукнувся той.

Ґоблін тихенько зітхнув.

— Добре. Тоді ти хотіти король — ти допомагати ґобліни.

— Слухайте, може… ми могли би поговорити про це наодинці? — запропонував Мерлін. — Ви могли би відпустити Артура, а я би пішов із вами...

— Ні, ти нікуди не підеш! — вигукнув Артур. Мерлін, схоже, вважав себе розумним, бо давав Артурові шанс утекти; звичайно, це означало би, що _ він сам _ залишиться в руках ґоблінів, які дуже розлютяться, зрозумівши, що насправді він — не той їхній Емріс, якого вони шукають, проте оскільки Мерлін мав інстинкти самозбереження недоумкуватого хом'яка, він про це явно навіть не думав. На наступному оберті навколо своєї осі Артур нагородив ґоблінів розлюченим поглядом. — Що ви взагалі від нього очікуєте? Що він поскладає вам одяг? Відполірує ваші лати?

— Емріс рятувати діти ґобліни.

Артур замовкнув. 

— Що? — перепитав Мерлін.

— До печери ґобліни приходити відьма, — пояснив ґоблін. — Вона говорити: «Ґобліни йти вбивати люди, приносити вона серця». Королева говорити: «Тоді люди приходити до печери з вогонь і дим». Королева казати ні. Наступний день — діти ґобліни проклята.

— То вони хворі? — швидко перепитав Мерлін. — Ви хочете, щоби я їх вилікував? Артуре, я можу це зробити. Ґаяс навчив мене...

Ґобліни захитали головами. 

— Діти не хвора, — заперечив бородавчастий. — Діти перетворитися на камінь.

Мерлін замовкнув, розтуливши рота.

— Так, звісно, Мерлін зможе вам із цим допомогти, — саркастично прокоментував Артур.

Всі ґобліни як один кивнули й підняли погляди на Мерліна.

— Ґобліни не брати серця люди, — продовжив ґоблін. — Ґобліни брати серця олені, давати відьма, казати люди. Але відьма починати підозрювати. Чари не діяти. Вона казати вона не знімати прокляття поки чари не працювати. Королева казати: «Ми потребувати допомога великий чарівник», — усі ґобліни знов унісонно кивнули, наче рядок іграшок із хитливими голівками. — Королева казати: «Іти брати серця корови. Лишати м'ясо. Тоді, може, приходити король, приводити великий чарівник». Бачити, королева розумна, — багатозначно додав бородавчастий. — Ти впевнена, що ти хотіти король? Королева давати чарівник коштовності та пиріг.

— Е-е-е… — знічено промимрив Мерлін. — Це… дуже цікава пропозиція, проте… 

— Який пиріг, із кишками й печінкою? — втрутився Артур. — Послухайте, коли ви нарешті вбгаєте у свої бородавчасті голови, що Мерлін — _ не чарівник_?!

— Ти _ робити, _щоби король не знати? — запитав ґоблін у Мерліна.

— Що?! Ні! — вигукнув той.

— Просто до того тупа, ге? — сказав ґоблін. Вони всі обдарували Артура критичними поглядами. — Ще й така огидна. Бліда волосся. Крихітна очі. Без зуби.

— Я маю всі свої зуби до останнього, і якщо ти не вважаєш це досягненням, спусти мене на землю, й поглянемо, хто з нас перший позбудеться кількох своїх! — не витримав Артур. 

— _ Ґобліни _не тупа, — помітив ґоблін. — Ґобліни не спускати ти, поки Емріс не рятувати діти.

— Ну добре, слухайте, чому би мені просто не… піти з вами й не подивитися на ваших дітей… — почав було Мерлін. 

Всі ґобліни як один поскидали з плечей важкі торби й подіставали з них… маленьких скручених закам'янілих діток, настільки крихітних, що вони поміщалися в їхніх широких, складених ковшиками долонях. Кожна фігурка відзначалася страхітливим рівнем деталізації: Артур бачив кошлаті вії, шмарклі, що тяглися з їхніх носів, напіввисунуті язики. Діти позастигали в незграбних позах і аж зовсім не нагадували статуї. Артурові доводилося бачити прекрасні приклади роботи по каменю, навіть гіпсові зліпки, проте вони й близько не стояли поруч із цими дітьми. Ґобліни порозкладали їх перед Мерліном і дивилися на нього з такими жалібними виразами на лицях, на які лише були здатні настільки огидні жабомонстри. 

Мерлін вражено вирячився на них у відповідь; бородавчастий опустив погляд на дітей, здриґнувся всім тілом, звів погляд і промовив:

— Ми казати: «Ґобліни не просити, ґобліни вимінювати». Проте ґобліни… ґобліни просити також. Ґобліни _ просити_.

І він, а за ним і решта ґоблінів, опустився на коліна. 

Мерлін промовив надламаним голосом:

— Послухайте, я допоможу вам, лише… лише відпустіть Артура, й...

Артур ледь чутно загарчав, підтягнувся вгору, напруживши при цьому кожен м'яз у своєму животі, схопився за мотузку й перерізав її прямісінько під своєю хваткою, й незважаючи на те, що через слиз його долоня почала зісковзувати, йому вдалося розхитатися достатньо далеко, щоби дострибнути до землі, ледь-ледь перестрибнувши край ями. Ґобліни посхоплювалися й похапалися за зброю; Мерлін спробував устати між ними, проте Артур узяв його за плече й відштовхнув назад, зустрічаючись із бородавчастим ґобліном віч-на-віч.

— Отже, — похмуро промовив він, — де ця відьма?

Ґобліни поглянули на Артура, перезирнулися між собою й знову подивилися на нього.

— Навіщо ти хотіти знати? — запитав бородавчастий.

— Щоби _ вбити її _ та зруйнувати прокляття, — промовив Артур так, наче це було очевидно. — Ви ж цього хочете, чи не так?

Ґобліни витріщилися на нього. Бородавчастий промовив:

— Проте ти тепер вільна.

Артур стиснув щелепи. 

— Вам було необов'язково кидати мене в пастку й обмащувати слизом, щоби заручитися моєю допомогою в порятунку ваших дітей від злої відьми! Наступного разу спробуйте спершу _ запитати_! То де вона?

*

Після цього Мерлін спробував придумати з дюжину виправдань того, чому йому варто залишитися тут, із закам'янілими грудками дітей, а не йти разом із Артуром убивати відьму. Із ним було щось не так: спершу він намагався пожертвувати власним життям, наче це було смішком, проте варто було Артурові запропонувати йому можливість приєднатися до нього й побути корисним у пригоді з мінімальним ризиком небезпеки, він запанікував. Артурові довелося схопити його за комір і тягнути за собою силою. Ґоблінам це не сподобалося; вони явно продовжували вірити у свою феєричну ідею про те, що Мерлін — великий чаклун, якому варто лише махнути рукою, і їхні діти в ту ж мить знову оживуть.

Навіть після того, як Артур таки _ вбив _ відьму — в якийсь момент битви Мерлін утратив голову від страху й утік із поля бою — і повернувся назад на галявину, де й знайшов свого слугу в оточенні зграї ґобленят, які сиділи та нетвердо носилися навколо нього, наче нічого й не сталося, ґобліни спрямували більшість своїх подяк _ Мерліну _й зустріли його самого доволі неохоче, немовби будучи обуреними, що Артур затягнув розв'язання історії.

— Але ти також приходити на пиріг, — запросив його бородавчастий ґоблін.

— Еге, що ж, попри всю вдячність до вашої гостинності, — а вдячності як такої Артур не відчував ані на гріш, — я краще волів би прийняти _ ванну_.

— Ми мати ванна також, — відгукнувся ґоблін.

Артур був досі налаштований доволі скептично, проте від найближчого донжона їх відділяв день дороги, а потім Мерлін сказав: «Я справді вважаю, що нам варто просто піти», тож оскільки Артур був усе ще на нього роздратований, це вирішило всю справу.

— Не будь дикуном, Мерліне. Веди нас, — звелів він ґоблінові.

За мережею ґоблінових печер лежали гарячі джерела. Це була, певне, найрозкішніша ванна, яку Артур приймав за своє життя. П'ять хвилин пішло на те, щоби змити з себе весь слиз та бруд, а потім він просто відкинувся на кам'яний уступ, який викарбували в ідеальному місці між діркою в стіні, з якої виривався гарячий бульбашливий потік, та прохолоднішою водою ближче до краю басейну.

— Ти скоро будеш кольору вареної креветки, — прокоментував Мерлін. — Мені справді здається, що тобі пора вилазити. Хіба нам не час їхати? Твій батько хвилюватиметься.

— До Камелота тиждень дороги! — відмахнувся Артур. — Мій батько не рахує дні. Він вирішить, що ми переночували в донжоні якогось лорда, — він примружився. — Ти що, взагалі не мився?

— Я просто… чекаю, коли ти будеш готовий рушати, — відповів Мерлін.

— Невже ти боїшся ще й гарячої води? — не повірив Артур. — Перестань стояти в мене над душею й залазь у воду. Можеш помасажувати мені плечі.

— Що я можу зробити?! — перепитав Мерлін.

— Патріка тут немає, тож залишаєшся або ти, або взагалі ніхто, — пояснив Артур. — Я не збираюся просити якогось ґобліна зробити мені масаж.

Мерлін тяжко зітхнув, нарешті скинув із себе одяг та заліз у воду.

— _ О_, а тут добре! — одразу вигукнув він.

— Ага, _ добре_, — погодився Артур. — «Дякую, Артуре, за надану мені честь розділити з тобою ванну…»

Мерлін бризнув у нього прохолодною водою, тож Артур як слід занурив його — щоби він краще вимився, оскільки Мерлін, схоже, мав якусь відразу до купання — а після цього вони удвох просто лежали в божественному жарі. Потім Артур спробував змусити Мерліна потерти йому спинку, проте той лише невміло водив руками вгору та вниз, тож зрештою Артурові довелося показати йому, як це взагалі робиться.

— О, _ о _… — стогнав Мерлін, вигинаючись під його руками, поки Артур не закінчив масаж, тріснувши його по плечу.

— _ Ось _ як це робиться. Тепер _ твоя _ черга, — повідомив він, розвертаючись до Мерліна спиною, і був вимушений ковтнути зойк, коли той дуже агресивно взявся до справи. Мерлінові руки були зроблені з _ заліза _чи чогось подібного, тому що йому вдалося відшукати кожну болючу точку в Артуровій спині, плечах і шиї. Після цього Артур змусив Мерліна промасажувати ще й свої ноги. У нього досі боліли гомілки, щоби ті ґобліни повсиралися...

Проте в цілому його ставлення до них починало прихильнішати, особливо після того, як вони перемістилися до пирога, який виявився фантастично смачним: насичену скоринку, яка просто танула в роті, підпирали зсередини морква, гриби та ніжне м'ясце в маслянистому винно-бульйонному соусі, що смакував так, наче його томили принаймні зо тиждень. Кухарі Камелоту би розплакалися. Навіть Мерлін перестав тягнути його геть, принаймні протягом того часу, що знадобився йому, щоби проковтнути свою порцію. 

— Емріс подобатися пиріг? — запитала в Мерліна ґоблінка, що сиділа по іншу руку від нього, передаючи йому другий шматок — страшна красуня зі жмутком чорного як смола волосся, що стирчало в усі боки, очима розміром із два блюда й справжнім лісом зубів, кожен із яких був прикрашений майстерно виконаними сталевими наконечниками.

— Ага, він дуве смачний, — прошамкав Мерлін, жуючи й киваючи.

— Пиріг кожен день, якщо чарівник залишитися, — запропонувала вона спокусливо.

— Він не залишиться! — обурено заперечив Артур. З їхнього боку це було вже занадто — й досі намагатися відбити в нього Мерліна після того, як він покінчив для них злу відьму. — І він _ не чарівник_!

Ґоблінка зміряла його поглядом і знову подивилася на Мерліна.

— Король спалювати чарівники, — промовила вона низько, й через те натяк у її словах прозвучав ще ясніше. — Тож Емріс не казати король. Емріс залишатися, служити _ я_, без брехня. Без багаття. Ґобліни ховати ти. Король ніколи не знаходити чарівник.

Артур вирячився на неї в повному обуренні, набрав у груди повітря, щоби вилаяти її до п'ятого коліна, — і здійснив фатальну помилку, поглянувши на Мерліна, перш ніж обрушити на неї свій гнів. Він хотів пересвідчитися, наскільки сильно Мерлін насолоджується всім цим дійством і якої міри лайки за це заслуговує, проте Мерлінове обличчя — він дивився на неї з таким відчаєм, немовби вона виклала перед ним щось настільки безцінне, що він майже не мав сили від того відмовитися.

Запала довга, жахлива тиша. А потім Мерлін відповів: «Ні», — ледь чутним шепотом, так придушено, що Артур майже, _ майже _повірив, не без значного зусилля, що йому в горлі просто став пиріг.

— Дякую. Ні. Я не можу.

*

Ґобліни вивели їх із лісу наступного ранку. Вони забрали своїх коней на фермі, де залишили раніше, і рушили в напрямку Камелота. Мерлін не промовив за день ані звука — Артур не почув від нього жодного слова балаканини чи ниття. 

— Розіб'ємо табір ось тут, — вирішив Артур, коли сонце почало хилитися до горизонту, після того як вони перетнули маленьке джерельце, на іншому боці якого знайшовся хороший шмат сухої високої землі та три здорових дерева, під якими можна було переночувати. Мерлін продовжував мовчати — лише спішився та почав прив'язувати коней. 

Артур пішов на полювання, полишивши Мерліна облаштовувати табір. На зворотному шляху, повертаючись із трьома зайцями, він помітив, що робить багато шуму, наступаючи на сухі гілки та шуршачи листям у себе під чоботами. Жахлива звичка як на мисливця; ґобліни правильно зробили, що висміяли його. Він не знав, коли підхопив її. От тільки це була неправда. Він точно знав, коли вона в нього з'явилася. Ця звичка з'явилася минулого року, коли батько приставив до нього некомпетентного дурника-слугу. Його батько, який спалює зловлених чарівників.

Артур зупинився на краю джерельця. З його руки звисали зайці, а серце стугоніло аж у горлі, майже душачи його: він знову побачив перед своїм внутрішнім поглядом обличчя Мерліна, той його відчайдушний вираз. «Жодної брехні. Жодних багать». Насправді це була... до нікчемного мізерна пропозиція, навіть якщо врахувати пироги та гарячі ванни, навіть якщо не рахувати необхідності жити з _ ґоблінами_. Та який дурень стане вагатися? Той дурень, іншими опціями якого дійсно є брехня або вогнище, ну або, для різноманіття, й те, й інше.

— Що ж мені _ робити_? — запитав Артур уголос у потоку води. Його голос зірвався, тому що якщо не знати було недостатньо, якщо _ брехня _ була чи не гірша від _ вогню_, тоді...

Він піднявся на пагорб разом із зайцями в руці. Палав вогонь, лежав зібраний хмиз, розстелені спальні мішки. Мерлін продовжував мовчати. Він узяв у Артура випатраних зайців і почав їх готувати, і згодом на вогні, що потріскував іскрами, вже тушкувалася їхня вечеря, а їм не залишалося нічого іншого, крім як дивитися в полум'я. Тоді Артур не витримав і промовив, різко й відчайдушно:

— Завтра ми проїжджатимемо повз кордон із Неметом. Король Родін... має придворного чарівника. Він… — його голос затремтів, вгору й униз, хрипко й зірвано; він замовк. «Король ніколи не знаходити чарівник», — так вона сказала, і він знав, що це була правда. Проте він не міг… не міг до кінця життя бачити Мерліна нещасним, скуленим, _ наляканим _ — наляканим _ Артуром_, тим, що _ він_...

Артурові не хотілося відводити погляд від вогню. Проте збоку від нього Мерлін голосно ковтнув, і водночас із цим йому немовби перехопило подих; Артур подивився на нього, і… обличчя Мерліна знову виражало відчай, наче те, що він пропонував, було чи не гірше. Мерлін не дивився на нього. Його губи рухалися, проте він нічого не говорив, лише схилив голову, тремтячи так, немовби його засудили до смерті, а не дали шлях до відступу. Артурові хотілося накричати на нього, схопити за плечі й потрусити, цього невимовного бідолаху: чого він узагалі _ хотів_, чого він міг хотіти? Він не хотів потрапити на багаття, не хотів іти й не хотів брехати, проте мав це робити; він мав брехати, щоби залишитися в Камелоті. 

— Послухай, ти, божевільний ідіоте, якщо мій батько дізнається, він тебе _ вб'є_! — сказав Артур крізь стиснуті зуби, й Мерлін завмер, і нарешті повільно підняв на нього свій погляд — проте на його обличчі не було того відчайного виразу, натомість воно раптом освітилося надією, немовби для нього мало значення лише те, що _ Артур_...

Артур майже полегшено зітхнув. 

— І ти найбезтолковіший чарівник у всьому Альбіоні, — сказав він замість цього; попри всі його намагання, його голос знову трохи зірвався. — Ти _ навмисне _дав мені потрапити в ту слизову пастку? Та тебе треба на тиждень забити в колодки!

Він намагався, проте це не працювало; Мерлін знову відвів погляд і закрив долонями обличчя. З-за його рук стало долинати просто-таки жахливе булькання, тож Артур нахилився до нього, відштовхнув його руки вбік, взяв в долоні Мерлінове обличчя й розпачливо поцілував його — просто щоби все не стало ще гірше. Мерлін обвив його руками й відповів на поцілунок із такою силою, що Артур завалився назад, потягнувши його за собою. Він крекнув, коли його придушило всією Мерліновою вагою, а потім перекотив їх, і — слава тобі, господи! — сльози більше не лилися. Мерлін став нестямно й палко тертися об нього стегнами ще до того, як Артур засунув руки йому до штанів, а Мерлінові долоні опинилися в його волоссі, тримаючи його для поцілунків таких палких, що жоден із них не міг сказати ані слова.

Кінець


End file.
